


Growing Love's

by MorganSunflowers



Series: My Beloved [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Announcements, Arguing, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Cassandra Cain loves her husband, Crying, Damian Wayne Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne loves his wife, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne Bonding, Marriage, Minor Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Minor Kara Danvers/Jason Todd, Minor Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne Get Along, Twins, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Damian Wayne, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Damian Wayne and Cassandra Cain both trained to withstand great obstacles, multiple opponents and spent their childhood raised by assassin's. Though raising a baby is something they must learn about together
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne
Series: My Beloved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787113
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed my arm's folded. I took a deep breath, I'm late. My period is late. Meaning I might be pregnant. My husband Damian on patrol. I had stayed home thinking I was sick because of my period. I'm 3 week's late, I'll wait to tell, Damian. We were mostly safe, but there were time's we did not use protection. Day's later, I open my eye's from sleeping. I see Damian in his suit for work. I gently smiled to my husband feeling nauseated, abdominal pain and a headache. Damian kisses my face. I went to the bathroom to pee. I walked to our kitchen seeing Damian, holding his cup of coffee, I can't keep it in. He drank his coffee 

"I'm late"

He spit out his coffee and looked at me. My heart racing and arm's folded 

He cleared his throat "how late?"

"five week's" I say softly 

He takes a deep breath placing his coffee cup down "would you like to make a doctor's appointment to be certain"

I gently nodded "yeah that would probably be smart" I say softly 

He slowly walks to me. I expect him to yell or be mad. His face unreadable and actions calm, and worrisome. 

"I'll be late for work" 

I nodded he kissed my head I can sense his tension. It only adds to my worry on if he's happy about starting a family with me.

"I'll be home after patrol" 

That day I went to my doctor's appointment. I returned home with prenatal vitamins for my unborn baby. I laid in my Queen size bed in my bedroom. The moon providing enough moonlight. I started crying afraid of not being a good mother and Damian rejecting me. As hour's past Damian finally returned. I hear, him open our dresser drawer 

"what did the doctor say?" 

"I'm six week's pregnant" 

I feel Damian get in the bed, he laid his arm over my waist. We didn't say a word. We decided to wait to tell our family until I'm in my third trimester. As I began my second trimester. Late at night Damian and I laying in bed. 

"have you thought about telling them yet" I say softly 

He groaned "I'm tired, Cassandra we can discuss this tomorrow" 

I knows he's avoiding my question. I'm in no mood to fight. Day's past anytime I tell Damian anything related to the baby he makes excuses or just looks at me. I can't stand it anymore. We sat eating dinner Damian tense and stressed 

"why are you avoiding me?" I say bitter uncaring because I am so angry with him 

"I'm not" his voice harsh 

"anytime I say anything about the baby you just look at me like I'm a ghost, or you make excuses!" 

"I do not!" 

I slammed my hand on the table my tears falling "yes you do!" 

"do you have any proof!" 

"fine here's your proof I asked 'what do you think of us moving to bigger place' and all you did was say 'I'm too tired to talk about it' or you say 'I'm too busy' not once gave you said anything regarding about the baby" I started crying "I-I don't want to do this alone, Damian" 

He offered his hand, I held it needing his comfort. Even though I'm mad at him. I rub the top of his hand with my thumb crying. He kisses my hand and holds it gently 

"forgive me, Beloved" he says softly his hands claps with mine in between 

"why don't you want a baby, Damian" I exhale stuttering 

He shuts his eye's taking a deep breath "it's not that I don't want the baby" he inhaled "I'm scared" he exhaled, his face drops he slightly squeezed my hand, my heart dropped "I fear of failing, Beloved. I've done horrible thing's" he stuttered "thing's that are unforgivable. I don't want to be my mother or grandfather. I don't want to fail our baby, someone so special deserves a better father than me" 

"Damian" I exclaim "my love, you are not your grandfather or mother. You are like your father and brother. You are my husband and I love you. You are not evil you are a good man. Our baby will love you as I do" 

He kissed my hand he stood and offered his hands. I took them standing. He lifted my shirt revealing my small bump. He gently rubbed my bump. I cup his cheek

"don't forget I'm scared to I know many thing's but I don't know the first thing about being a mother"

He leaned down and kissed me "if you can somehow find light on my darkness then I believe you will be a outstanding mother"


	2. Chapter 2

As the 4th of July came we went to the Manor. Damian and I decided to tell our family I'm pregnant. We walked to the door. I have to tell Damian about our addiction. I stopped walking, he stopped with me. He moved standing in front of me and cupped my cheeks 

"Darling, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" his tone worried

My tears falling "their ok"

He takes a deep breath in relief kissing me, then his face went to shock "th-their there's two"

"yes my love two" I grab my ultrasound pictures in my pocket giving them to my husband "we're having twins"

He gasped smiling he kissed me. I hear the door open as Damian and I swiftly parted seeing our nephew John Grayson

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that and hug you both"

I chuckled as John hugged us. The three us went inside.

"Uncle D and Auntie Cass are here!" John announced

Jason walked in with his daughter, Payton.

"Uncle D! Auntie Cass!"

She flew off inheriting her mother's power's hugging my neck

"hello, Sweetheart"

She hugged Damian, Jason walked to me and hugged me

"hey, Sis"

"hey, Jay" 

As we parted Grayson's daughter Elainna ran in. She smiled and ran hugging my waist. I rubbed her hair Damian scooped her up

"ha! Uncle D I was going to hug you next"

I smile my heart melting Payton standing by Jason. Jason stood in front of Damian. They both hugged each other. It was when Damian was resurrected that Jason told him that if he ever needed to talk, he was there. Even now Damian will sometimes call Jason. Jason's daughter gasped 

"cookies are done" she says and swiftly flew off 

"don't eat all the cookies tell I get there, Missy" Jason says running off 

Stephanie, walked in holding her three year old Jackson. She smiled as did I we both hugged each other

"oh, Cass it's good to see you"

"you too, Sister" 

As we parted I tickled Jackson's neck he laughed. Stephanie put her son down as he ran off to play. 

"you ok, Cass?" 

I nodded in response she walked to Damian and hit him 

"tt what was that weak blow for" 

"because your my baby brother and it's fun to mess with you" 

"perhaps I shall finally stab you this time"

She laughed as the hugged 

"you, Jackass" they parted Damian raised his eyebrows 

"I see your still stuffing your clothing" 

"oh shut up theses are real and you are just using old insults because you can't come up with anything better" Stephanie says proudly 

"you-" Kara cut Damian off 

"don't make me pick you up by your collar again, Mr. Will those two ever grow up" 

"absolutely not" I say laughing 

Kara, laughed as we both hugged 

"you feelin' OK, Cass" 

"I'm good" 

"I'll take your word for it" she says that 

Damian, gave me a soft smile the same smile that he gave me when we conceived our babies. Tim and Dick walked in

"hey you guys finally made it" Dick says smiling 

Tim, hugged me 

"it's good to see you, Cass" 

"you too" 

Dick, hugging Damian "hey, Little D" 

"tt" Damian responded 

Tim, stood in front of Damian as they both folded their arm's 

"tt I'm still taller than you"

"please your just jealous because I'm older and smarter than you" 

"tt I've heard the elderly are wise"

Tim gasps smiling "your an ass you know that right"

They hugged each other. It took year's for them to realize no matter how much they hated each other. They loved each other as brother's. Bruce, walked in gently smiling 

"Cassandra, I haven't seen you on patrol" 

I hugged him ignoring what he said. As we parted Bruce looked at me intrigued. He hugged Damian. I gently smiled. Jason and Payton walked in. Someone is missing? Alfred! I see him. I gently smiled and hugged him 

"Miss Cassandra, lovely too see you again my dear" 

As we parted Damian and I looked at, each other. He gently nodded, I walked to him. He put his arm across my hip 

"Damian and I have something to tell you all. There is a reason I have not been on patrol and I have gained some weight. I'm pregnant" 

Dick, laughed in excitement "yes! Dami, you finally did it" he hugged Damian 

Stephanie laughed hugging me 

"that's amazing Cassandra! Aww I'm so excited!" 

As we parted Barbara hugged me 

"I'm so happy for you, Cass" 

"thank you, Barbara" I say softly feeling overjoyed 

As we parted Bruce touched my shoulder and we hugged 

"congratulations, Cassandra" 

"you as well, Grandad" 

He chuckled as we parted he hugged Damian "congratulations, Son" 

"thank you, Father" 

As everyone embraced and congratulated us. I look at my husband he gently smiled as did I. It's due to our families love and support. I know our unborn babies will be loved. We sat in the living room with our family 

"so when's your due date? I want to know when I get to meet the baby" Stephanie says joyful 

"it's not a baby, Stephanie their is two" 

"TWINS!!" she exclaims

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the read! If you would like to read more like and comment. Also you can comment if you want the twins to be two girl's, two boy's or a boy and a girl. I may let it be a surprise, but I thought you all would like to suggest your thoughts:)


End file.
